Festival em Surrey One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Teria um festival em Surrey para ajudar na reconstrução do parque, mas Válter não deixaria Petúnia participar, o que aconteceria se Harry quisesse ajudar?


**Festival em Surrey.**

Tudo que se comentava na rua dos Alfeneiros era do festival que aconteceria no parque ali próximo para arrecadar dinheiro para reforma do próprio parque que vândalos destruíram, vizinhos contribuíram de todas as formas, apenas a casa de número 4 e que se mantinham em silencio e isso causava um tanto de nervosismo em Petúnia.

-Mas Válter... –Petúnia tinha começado novamente, desde que ouvira falar do festival estava pensando em o que contribuir, mas Válter achava isso um desperdício de dinheiro e se recusava plenamente em ajudar.

-Não venha com mas Válter para mim, Petúnia, eu lhe disse que não vou gastar dinheiro em uma coisa dessas –Petúnia suspira ruidosamente e volta para a cozinha onde começa a fazer o jantar, não queria cair na fofoca da vizinhança que ela não tinha ajudado, foi então que ela vê algo que a deixou pasma.

Harry estava sentado no jardim com uma guitarra que seu padrinho lhe dera e estava tocando a toda hora, Válter tinha se estressado e mandado ele para os jardins, achando que ele morreria de calor e deixaria de tocar, mas ele continuava lá, sem caminha e usando sua calça jeans desbotada e tocando calmamente.

Parecia que Harry sentia o olhar e se vira para tia Petúnia, esta cora e volta aos afazeres domésticos, Harry começa a guardar os instrumentos e volta para casa, assim que passa por sua tia ele fala com um sorriso.

-Não se preocupe tia, eu não vou deixar que seu nome caia na desgraça da rua –e ele sai andando para o quarto sem ver a tia que encarava o sobrinho pasma.

No dia do festival, uma multidão apareceu, todos conversavam e riam pra valer, Petúnia vê com certo desgosto alguns amigos de Duda maltratando crianças e perturbando algumas meninas, algumas revidavam com fortes bofetões ao que os meninos não poderiam fazer um escândalo, pois tinha alguns seguranças rondando o festival.

Em cima de um palco improvisado, um homem anuncia vários eventos, algumas competições, talentos entre outras coisas, Petúnia tentava encontrar Harry no meio daquela gente toda, quando o apresentador fala.

-E com vocês um grupo recente que parece fazer sucesso na escola, seja lá onde seja, vieram animar este festival e com vocês "Os marotos" –no mesmo instante Petúnia se vira para ver um grupo de garotos subir no palco, ela não os reconhecia como usavam capuzes, mas ela sabia bem que o da frente era seu sobrinho, ele vai para frente e fala.

-Gostaria de apresentar uma música de minha autoria, espero que vocês apreciem pessoal –todas as meninas batiam palmas e alguns meninos gritavam ofensas, mas logo o grupo começou a tocar calmamente.

"**Quantas noites desejei que não fosse assim**

**Vivendo a vida sempre procurando um fim**

**Desejando nada mais do que respostas**

**E as respostas você sempre escondeu de mim."**

Um dos guitarristas começa a se movimentar para a frente enquanto o baixista tocava ao fundo, o baterista ainda começava lentamente enquanto Harry cantava suavemente, foi então que ele deixou tudo sair.

"**Vivi uma vida de mentiras**

**Procurando algo que me fizesse sorrir**

**Em meio aos sonhos e esperanças**

**Foi no instante que eu descobri"**

Petúnia sentia o coração sendo martelado a cada letra que o sobrinho cantava, mas se mantinha firme, parecia que ele estava soltando tudo que tinha vivido nesses dezesseis anos que vivera com eles, mas ela não estava transtornada de qualquer forma, ela parecia gostar de ouvir o sobrinho desabafando.

"**Quanto tempo eu perdi**

**Tentando achar respostas que nunca tem fim.**

**Sempre achei que nunca aconteceria assim**

**Mas você foi à única que me fez sorrir"**

O baterista começa a tocar mais rápido e o guitarrista se aproxima da frente onde várias meninas gritavam escandalosamente, no começo Petúnia estaria torcendo a cara para o jeito daquelas meninas, mas logo ela pode reconhecer algumas delas e sorri.

Eram as amigas de Harry e a namorada.

"**Porque as mentiras começam a sumir**

**Descubro verdades enterradas no jardim**

**Começo a sentir o que tiraram de mim**

**Pois é você... Que me faz sorrir."**

Petúnia olha para a ruiva que estava perto do palco com um sorriso, os dois juntos faziam lembrar muito Lílian e Tiago, embora ela quisesse nada mais do que esquecer da irmã e do cunhado, ela não poderia negar o amor mágico deles e agora via refletido no sobrinho.

"**Vivi uma vida de mentiras**

**Procurando algo que me fizesse sorrir**

**Em meio aos sonhos e esperanças**

**Foi no instante que eu descobri"**

Em um breve momento, Harry tinha descido do palco e beijado a ruiva com tal intensidade que fez muitos ali ficarem pasmos, mas não por ser indecente, mas pelo amor que o casal irradiava, logo ele sobe no palco e volta a tocar e Petúnia não pode evitar o sorriso ao ver os olhos brilhantes do sobrinho.

"**Quanto tempo eu perdi**

**Tentando achar respostas que nunca tem fim.**

**Sempre achei que nunca aconteceria assim**

**Mas você foi à única que me fez sorrir"**

O baixista vem para frente do palco e parecia dançar sensualmente enquanto tocava, Petúnia poderia ouvir o bufo de uma das garotas e ela dizer algo como "se comporte Ronald", mas a mesma pulava alegremente enquanto o baixista quase deslizava no palco para ela.

"**Foi em uma noite de um mês qualquer**

**Remexendo nas velhas fotos que esqueci**

**Todos aqueles momentos eu revivi**

**E foi com eles que o caminho redescobri"**

A música estava rolando a solta e quase todos lá estava dançando, até mesmo um casal de idosos que morava na rua Magnólia estavam dançando abraçados, Petúnia encara o sobrinho com os olhos marejados, sabia que tinha o machucado demais e levaria anos para ele a perdoar, mas agora mesmo ela não se importava mais com que Válter ou Duda pensasse, ela iria tentar arrumar a família dela.

"**O amor...**

**Que muitos acharam que nunca pudesse sentir.**

**Redescobri, os caminhos que me levaram a ti.**

**Quantos momentos eu vivi.**

**Quantas noites vamos viver assim.**

**Não me importa o passado.**

**E o futuro que eu quero ver daqui."**

Quando ele cantou a última nota, os olhos dele vagaram da ruiva e foram parar diretamente nela, Petúnia respirou profundamente e Harry parecia poder ver a dor naqueles olhos e lentamente ele abaixou o capuz revelando a todos que aquele que eles aplaudiram era o perigoso Harry Potter que morava na rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, muitos deles não sabiam o que pensar, todos ali tinham tratado aquele menino tão mal, mas este pega o microfone e fala com uma voz suave.

-Espero que estejam gostando do show, estaremos aceitando qualquer sugestão de música para tocar e ajudem na reconstrução do parque das magnólias –ele manda um sorriso maroto para sua tia e fala –e agradeço a minha tia pela oportunidade de me ajudar a ter aulas de guitarra para este festival maravilhoso –todos se viram e aplaudem Petúnia que manda um olhar incrédulo para Harry, este apenas sorri e fala –E agora vamos tocar –e logo uma balada começa a ser tocada e muitos pares começam a tocar, até mesmo garotos que estavam sozinhos dançavam, várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar Petúnia pelo ótimo trabalho que tinha feito em seu sobrinho, mas ela só tinha olhos para ele, cantando e tocando cada canção, os amigos tinham retirados os capuzes e tocavam agora livremente.

Aquele seria o maior festival de Surrey e seria repetido a cada ano para a diversão de todos, Válter tinha ficado furioso e Duda invejoso naquela noite, mas ninguém conseguiria abaixar o espírito de felicidade e orgulho que Petúnia tinha construído aquele dia pelo seu sobrinho.

Foi naquele festival de Surrey que Petúnia conseguiu finalmente o perdão de Harry.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta fics vai para uma das meninas que tem meu coração... Minha filha de coração e alma... você é muito especial para mim meu doce anjinho.. e por isso estou lhe dando esta fics... vai especialmente para Roberta Van Phailaxies...**

**Te amo por demais meu doce anjinho..**

**Se lembre sempre.. sempre te levarei em meu coração..rs**

**N/A: A música que o Harry canta nessa fics e de autoria desconhecida..rsrs espero que vocês gostem..rsrs**

**Certo.. fui eu quem criou... Mas como não sou conhecido, então e de autoria desconhecida..rsrs**


End file.
